


a little mischief, a lot of longing

by doctorkilljoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Also there's this thing with a hog, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Clint is kind of a dummy in this one, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink if you squint, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Life on the Barton farm, M/M, No animals were harmed in this fic, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's been acting up, and Laura complains to Clint. She seems to think he's doing it to get Clint's attention. Clint decides to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little mischief, a lot of longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).



> So this is entirely [ritsuko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/)'s fault. I can't remember exactly how, but it is, and so here we are. This was speedily written, then put away for four months. Then I picked it back up again. Like all my other work, this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, I will finish my other fics eventually. Life and work keep happening and I'm pretty damned easily distracted.

Clint was sure that the kid was grateful to be alive. Anyone would be if you took that many bullets to the chest. And sure it had been scary; the Vision and Wanda had barely been able to keep him going until Dr. Cho got her hands on Pietro. But thanks to the regeneration cradle and everyone’s fast work, Pietro would make a full recovery. It had been Clint’s idea to take the kid home with him, while Wanda went to the new Avengers facility to train. He was starting to regret ever suggesting it.

It wasn’t that life on the Barton farm was boring. Far from it. The Barton kids were high energy, and Laura was not opposed to keeping guests busy with chores. But Pietro was still finding himself easily distracted, and he was restless. So along with playing with Cooper and Lila, or babysitting Nathaniel, or doing whatever Laura could come up with to keep him occupied, he also started to play pranks.

It started small, just little things like the lid on the salt shaker being a bit loose. Or cellophane over one of the doors. It was when he began playing pranks on neighboring farmers that Laura put her foot down. “You have got to do something about him,” she said as she came into the bedroom. She was smiling, but it was brittle. Laura wasn’t able to keep the annoyance out of her voice, and for a moment Clint thought it was directed at him, or maybe Cooper.

“About who?”

“Pietro,” she answered, flopping on the bed next to him.

“Great, what’d he do now?” Clint asked, groaning in return. The previous day’s adventure with the ‘now you see them now you don’t’ chickens had been exhausting to say the least. While Lila and Cooper were laughing themselves sick, Laura had nearly had a heart attack. But Clint had finally managed to get Pietro to put the birds back with a minimum of fuss. And now Pietro had done something else. He hoped whatever it was, it was easily repairable.

“I just got a call from Pam. He managed to get the Larsens’ hog up on their roof!” Laura said. “I still can’t figure out how he did it!”

“Is it still up there?”

“No that was the mysterious part, one minute it’s up there, then twenty minutes later it’s on the ground again.”

“At least they can’t prove it’s him.” He offered, trying to hold back a laugh. He could picture it and the idea was hilarious. The Larsens were their nearest neighbors, and had a prize hog that was bigger than most people. The mental image of it up on their roof made him wish he’d seen it in person.

Laura rolled her eyes and turned onto her side. “That’s not the point, and you know it. He’s bored and he’s taking it out on everyone else.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Clint asked.

“Talk to him. Try to get him to unwind a bit,” she replied. Laura smirked at him. “Maybe you two should hook up, that’d get him to relax.”

“What?!” He squawked, and Laura laughed.

“Oh come on, he’s got a crush on you. It’s more than obvious.”

It was only known by a few that the Bartons had an open marriage. Sometimes Clint just needed dick, and sometimes Laura needed to get her hands on tits that weren’t her own. Though this was the first time that Laura had ever tried to get him laid. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure that she didn’t have an ulterior motive, so he asked, “Are you trying to live vicariously through me because Nat’s gonna be gone a while?”

“Don’t be stupid. Just because you’re completely blind to any and all sexual vibes doesn’t mean everyone else is,” she pointed out. “He likes you, and I’m pretty sure he’s doing all this to get your attention.” Laura sat up, crossing her legs and leaning towards her husband. “You’ll notice he only stops these little stunts when you ask him to.” He couldn’t deny it. Pietro would keep up his antics until Clint told him to knock it off. And then he was more than happy to clean up whatever mess he’d made.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him,” said Clint, getting out of bed.

“Hey,” Laura said before he left the room. “Keep it down, I just got the kids to go to sleep.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Clint replied, rolling his eyes. “Nothin’s gonna happen.” It was late, but he was sure Pietro was still up. He shuffled downstairs in a t-shirt and sweats, not sure how this conversation was going to go. While Pietro would likely do his bratty teenager routine (and what was that about? He was in his 20s), likely he would stop. Or Laura was right and something else altogether was going to happen, and Clint wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Sure he thought the kid was hot, anyone with eyes would agree. But as Pietro frequently called Clint an old man, and made a lot of unflattering references to everything from his age to his clothes, he thought his wife might be barking up the wrong tree. Pietro was kind of playful, and listened to him because while the kid didn’t know where to draw the line, Clint did. More than likely Pietro was bored of farm life and wanted to head back to civilization, and this was his passive aggressive way of saying so. And Clint had nearly convinced himself of this by the time he wandered into the living room and found the kid on the couch, channel surfing.

Clint sat down on the other end, saying, “You keep flipping through channels that fast you’re gonna have to buy me a new remote.”

“What’s the matter? Can’t keep up?” Pietro asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Cute. Laura told me about the Larsens’ hog.”

Pietro barked a laugh, then said, “Is funny right?”

“How did you even do it?” Clint was still puzzled. He knew that the hog in question was huge, and even Steve Rogers would have a hard time lifting it.

“I can’t tell you,” he replied, white hair falling in his face. “It’s magic.”

The older man rolled his eyes. “I’m never letting you watch anything with magicians again. Look, the thing is, Laura seems to think that you’re pulling these stunts to get my attention. So what is it you want? I’m listening.”

Pietro turned off the television, and for a moment it were as though he hadn’t even heard Clint. At last, he asked him, “You really want to know?”

“Yeah. I mean animal harassment and pranks aside, if you’re ready to leave you can say the word and we’ll get you back to your sister,” he replied.

“You really are a blind old man,” he replied. Before Clint could blink, his lap was full of Sokovian smart ass, and the other man’s lips were against his. He was too surprised to kiss back, but when it hit him what was going on, Clint curled his fingers into Pietro’s white hair, opening his mouth to the kid. He wasn’t a bad kisser. A little over eager, but he managed to get Clint from zero to ready to go in a few seconds. He nearly laughed at that and Pietro pulled back, a confused look on his face.

“Something is funny?”

“Should have known you’d be fast,” he teased and Pietro snorted, giving a small shove to Clint’s shoulder.

“You like it.”

“Yeah, I do.” And he pulled him down for another kiss. It was quiet in the house, and dark in the living room without the television on. The sound of lips smacking and heavy breathing was thunderous in Clint’s ears, and when they broke apart for a second time he was gasping raggedly. He was already hard, and Pietro could feel it.

He ground down against Clint and whispered to him, “You want me to take care of that for you?” His accent was thicker; it were as though Pietro was having a hard time using English.

“We gotta go upstairs,” he replied, his own whispering harsh. “Don’t want--”

“I understand,” Pietro said. Before Clint could blink again, they were upstairs in the guest room. The door was closed and locked, the light was on and Pietro was kneeling in front of the archer. It was like they had teleported, when really it was all Pietro

“Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed when his mouth caught up with his brain, and the younger man laughed. Pietro began to undress, and Clint watched as Pietro pulled his shirt off. There wasn’t even a scar from what Ultron did, and Clint had to admire the view. The archer pulled his shirt off, and in the space of that time Pietro was naked.

“Lookin’ good,” he commented.

“Enjoy, old man,” Pietro said, pulling Clint’s sweats off to reveal his hard on. “I certainly will.”

“You call me that one more time I will walk outta here,” he threatened. It was, however, an empty threat, and they both knew it.

Instead of challenging Clint to do just that, Pietro lowered his head. But rather than using his speed, Pietro slowly wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. It was tentative, as though Pietro wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. His hand gingerly touched Clint’s shaft, exploring him. It was sweet and tender, and something that Clint did not expect from the kid. “God,” he groaned, “that feels good.”

He could feel Pietro smile around his member, and the kid pulled off. “You like it slow?”

“If you’re about to crack a joke about how slow I am,” Clint tells him, “You’re gonna regret it.”

“I don’t think you’ll be leaving me now,” said Pietro in reply. “But better safe than sorry.” That was all the warning that Clint got before Pietro was on him again. This time there was nothing slow or tentative about what Pietro was doing. His mouth was hot and slick and moving so fast… And it was the most awful tease that Clint had ever experienced. He was so quick that it was like the faintest touch rather than the kid’s mouth enveloping him.

Clint managed to grab his hair, and growled to Pietro, “Do it right or I’m gonna give you a fucking spanking.”

Pietro groaned as he pulled off. “Promises, promises, old man.” He smirked.

“You like that, don’t you?” Clint pulled Pietro’s hair harder, and the younger man’s eyelids fluttered. He bit his lip, holding in a moan and the archer’s smirk turned into a grin. “Gonna have to file that information away for another day. Get back to work.”

The Sokovian sighed, as though he were greatly put upon. “If you insist.” It was better after Pietro stopped teasing him. His mouth felt like heaven around his cock. He kept his fingers tangled in Pietro’s hair, murmuring encouragement the entire time. Clint felt his balls tighten and he warned the kid, "Gonna come."

Pietro pulled his mouth away from Clint's dick, taking the member in hand. He stroked Clint fast; using his powers, but still careful. Clint had never felt anything like it and he came hard. Pietro muffled the older man's cry by slapping his hand over Clint's mouth. Pietro was smirking at him as he licked Clint’s come from his hand. It was hot, watching that pink tongue lap up his seed.

When it was clean, he climbed into Clint's lap. "Was good?" He asked.

"So good," Clint agreed.

"Is my turn now, yes?" Pietro crossed his arms behind Clint's neck, and ground his hips down. His erection rubbing against Clint.

"Yeah, your turn," he replied, smirking. “What do you want?”

“Your hand?” Pietro asked. Clint smirked, and rather than touching his dick, he ran his hands up Pietro’s sides.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Really?” The younger man whined, but seeing the look on Clint’s face, he sighed. “Please, Clint?”

“Good boy.” Clint gently grasped Pietro’s cock, and pulled him in for another kiss. He could feel the tremors running through Pietro, and his impatience was almost palpable. It was infectious. Clint wasn’t as fast as Pietro, but he wanted to get the kid off as quick as possible. He could feel Pietro was leaking pre-cum, and Clint ran his thumb over the tip.

Pietro gasped, and his hips jumped involuntarily. “Yes, good. Is good.”

“C’mon, c’mon,” Clint encouraged, his hand working Pietro’s shaft. He reached up and pulled on Pietro’s hair, making him cry out. Clint smiled, but kept stroking, callused fingers delicate and swift. Pietro was cursing softly in Sokovian, then bit his lip in an attempt to quiet himself. Clint still had a grip on his hair, and forced him forward for another kiss. His tongue entangled with Pietro’s, and he kept rubbing. Pietro shouted into Clint’s mouth, shuddering as he came.

Their mouths broke apart, and Pietro was panting. Clint chuckled and asked, “You gonna behave from now on?”

“Perhaps, what happens if I do?” Pietro asked.

“More of this,” Clint said. "And maybe even more than that. **If** you're good."

"I will be good." Pietro grinned at him. "I will be very good."

"That's all I want," said Clint, but then he sighed. “We oughta get cleaned up.” He still had a sticky mess all over his hands from Pietro’s orgasm.

“As you say.” They went into the bathroom together, and as they went into the bathroom, Clint couldn’t resist asking another question.

“Seriously, how the hell did you get that hog up on the roof?” He asked as he wiped his hands off with a towel.

Pietro laughed. “That is for me to know, and you to find out.”

“Oh so long as we’re throwing cliches around,” said Clint, pinching Pietro’s ass, making him yelp in surprise. “I’ve got ways of making you talk.”

“You’re welcome to try,” Pietro challenged. Clint grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into another kiss.

"Be good," Clint reminded him, and Pietro laughed. He stepped into the shower, with Clint in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
